Autistic Socialism
Hi, Elliot Rodger here. The rodge can no longer be dodged. A new era is upon /pol/, a golden dawn of Autistic Socialism. It is time for I, Elliot Rodger, the Supreme Gentleman of Magnificent Eloquence, to ethnically cleanse the world of feminist , extroverted and normalfag filth. If elected, our glorious party shall sponsor an ASD revolution and create an autistic utopia from the scattered ashes of old neurotypical society. Pro tip : Autistic Socialism is designed to mean "for the autistic people". We're not economically socialist in any way, shape or form. Manifesto MOTTO One goal, one spectrum, one gentleman PLATFORM * The Final Retribution bill (Normalfag Cleansing Clause) >'Step one'- All males will undergo rigorous psychological and cognitive testing, after which they will be given a desirability rating based on their IQ and how introverted and rational of a personality they seem to possess. >'Step two'- All females of breeding age shall be rounded up and posted online on a government auction site >'Step three'-The Autsoc Government shall issue a new digital currency named "Slutcoin" to citizens, in proportion to their rating(see step one), with many undesirables not being issued any coins at all. Slutcoin cannot be traded anywhere and can only be used on the auction site. >'Step four'- The most autistic get all the 10/10s, while most NT's settle for 2/10s if given any coins at all >'Step five'- Women not sold in auction killed off to prevent the degenerates breeding with other neurotypicals. Remaining women shall be fitted with an electronic government-issued chastity belt that irreversibly logs every time it's unlocked. Sex shall be limited to oral except for procreation purposes to prevent women from receiving pleasure as well as to limit excuses for unlocking their belts, as white-knighting faggots are sure to feel pity and unlock the sluts. This will allow us to oust the white knighters, stop unauthorized breeding and put the gender traitors to the public firing squad. >'Step six'-The remaining neurotypicals die off childless and alone as most autists did before the great revolution, and a new species of humans is born, a generation of specialists and introverts in a world they can finally call their own >'Step seven'- ??? >'Step eight'- Utopia *Women's Rights All women are required to be accompanied by their master and be covered up at all times on non-private property. Acceptable areas of a woman to show in public are the eyes, mouth and nose, provided that at least 50% of the face is covered at any given time. A burqa, balaclava or any other garment covering the face is mandatory for women. A woman found violating this section shall herself be violated, unless that being the primary intention, in which case the key to her chastity belt shall be destroyed. A man found guilty of intentionally allowing the above to happen in public shall be charged with "Inducing jealousy", a crime against humanity that shall warrant him the firing squad. Women are flawed. There is something mentally wrong with the way their brains are wired, as if they haven’t evolved from animal-like thinking. They are incapable of reason or thinking rationally. They are like animals, completely controlled by their primal, depraved emotions and impulses. Their mindsets have never evolved past the Neolithic Age. That is why they are attracted to barbaric, wild, beast-like men. They are beasts themselves. Beasts should not be able to have any rights in a civilized society. If their wickedness is not contained, the whole of humanity will be held back from advancement to a more civilized state. Women should not have the right to choose who to mate with. That choice should be made for them by civilized men of intelligence. If women had the freedom to choose which men to mate with, like they do today, they would breed with stupid, degenerate men, which would only produce stupid, degenerate offspring. This in turn would hinder the advancement of humanity. Not only hinder it, but devolve humanity completely. Women are like a plague that must be quarantined. * Economy The market, shall in most cases stay unregulated, with tax being derived entirely from VAT to encourage saving. With the dumb womyns(most notorious consumer spenders) ousted, a new economic model shall be devised based on saving money and investing into the national economy. Look at the US if you want to know anything about the waste of spending: Americans spend more per capita than any other people, and where does that money go to? Some 7 year old gook 5,000 miles away wearing a diaper, as he can't take bathroom breaks in the sweatshop. More specifically, that money goes to the jews that hire the gooks. The same jews that did 9/11. Do you want those people getting more money than they already have? Small business, low taxation/regulation and the pre-income tax economy worked, and it can do so again. Capitalism is the way forward. * Drug Policy There is a tough road ahead of us. In this cruel world of neurotypical supremacy, one must retain sanity, for it is impossible for autists to take control of the pillars of society without a rational, zionist-like calculated goal. To preserve sanity, keep us from sinking into depression and losing hope on the road to utopia, the militant autist must take mind-altering substances. However, one must make sure that we don't emasculate ourselves on the way. The valiant autistic MP, terrorist, school shooter, etc. shall stay away from the degenerate substances known as MDMA, LSD and Alcohol. These mind-altering contraptions will not only impair one's thinking, but causes one to become more extroverted and empathize with the one true enemy, the neurotypical. As long as autists take these drugs and experience their after-effects, they will be too much of an effeminate lovey-dovey eunuch faggot to carry out mass retributions in the glorious name of the party. Non-empathogenic uplifters such as marijuana, methamphetamine,heroin, etc. shall be legalized used as alternatives to the said contraptions above. Any hippie faggot caught with an empathogen or social drug will be lined up against a wall and shot. * Religion AutSoc follows an official policy of "State Atheism", although any religious member is welcome as long as the said religion does not contradict the teachings of the Supreme Gentleman. All sects and religions (except Judaism) are to be legal. History Founded on May 24 by the original ThePurifier , our Supreme Gentleman on /pol/. Goodnight, sweet prince. Recruitment To join AutSoc, you must go on a parliamentary thread and post (with a name and tripcode) while adding AutSoc after your name. It should look like this : "Name AutSoc ##Password". Once you've posted, ThePurifier (or some other faggot) will add your name on the members list. You can pick any name, but I would prefer you choose something autistically lulzy (like Adam Lanza or General Cho) Members of AutSoc should recruit and shitpost propaganda whenever possible. Our collection of propaganda can be found here http://s1040.photobucket.com/user/thesupremegentleman/library/AutSoc%20propaganda Members *ThePurifier (!!imF9EqluFKE) *Brendan Fraser (!!PjptW1HdhEj)